dragonheroes_engfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Dungeon
Overview Infinite Dungeon mode is a mode in which players use a team of three heroes, the goal is to see how far they can reach in an endless series of waves. The farther one gets, the higher you will be ranked, and thereby will be granted better rewards. Gameplay As previously stated, Infinite Mode is all about defeating countless Waves of enemies, just like in Scenario or Special Dungeon, except there's potentially no cap here, gameplay features can be narrowed down to the following: * You defeat waves of normal enemies (being X1, X2, X4, X5, X6, X7, X8) and every now and then a wave consisting of minibosses (being X3, X6 and X9), the enemy waves and miniboss elements are randomly decided. * Every 10th wave features a boss character, which is also randomly decided, upon defeat, it will drop a random reward chest, and you will proceed to another set of 10 waves. * Power-Up drops work the same here as they do in Scenario, Special Dungeon and Boss Rush. However, their drop rate starts reducing the further you are in this mode. * There is a special Power-Up here that is called Fever Mode, it's an 8-second duration power-up that lets you oneshot enemy waves with your attacks and deal more damage to minibosses and bosses, you are also completely invulnerable for the duration of the power-up. Gold drops more frequently during this power-up as well. To balance the inmense benefits it gives, it's chance to drop isn't too common. Once the player reaches high enough attack scores, the game will allow the player to skip a certain amount of waves so that they don't have to repeat old waves that are easily beatable to save up a lot of time, reward chest will be saved for every 10 waves you have skipped. Rewards can vary from gold to 1*-3* Normal heroes or enhance dragons, this applies to all difficulties. After a certain player level treshold, or if you place anywhere among the top 3, you will leave Easy mode and enter Normal mode. The monster stats are higher and there are a few more bosses implemented, but the gamemode remains about the same. Eventually, you will automatically enter Hard mode, there are a few differences to take into account, compared to Easy and Normal difficulty: * You now have to use 2 teams of 3 heroes instead of one. Those labeled as Team A and Team B. * Team A will enter the dungeon first and will go as far as possible until either every team member is defeated or time runs out, in which case Team B will automatically switch in. * When Team B switches in, their stats will be enhanced by a % amount depending on how many waves were cleared by the previous team, there is also a small time bonus depending on how far in they got. * Tag buffs and/or effects ''will not be passed'' from Team A to Team B if there were any buffs undergoing by the time the switch-in happens. * The highest attack of the hero from either team will be used in order to skip easily defeatable waves. * Every boss wave (or 10th wave) defeated starting from the 100th wave drops Enhance Stones, they vary depending on the element the current day features. You only have 1 free try per day, any furter tries require 15 rubies to be spent, Tips (WIP) '''The rewards are finalized every Wednesday at 23:59 (GMT+9).''' '''The rewards can be received after 6:00(GMT+9) on Thursday, and must be received within 7days.''' '''Weekly Rewards (easy)''' '''Weekly Rewards (normal)''' =